guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Neoterikos/Archive2
User talk:King Neoterikos/Archive1 Yay! I archived successfully. King Neoterikos 08:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) First topic 14:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) First topic started by a registered user who is logged in at this moment in time, it is also an attempt to brake the record of the longest title of a topic on a talk page and thus spam up rc for ever! And that's the truth RandomTime 14:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately for you, I edit by using the edit button, not section headers. Also, header contains typos. (T/ ) 14:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Why can't the English teach their children how to speak? 14:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::It ain't half easy bro, life got a lot of shit to it, sometimes you have to learn that instead man. No distinguishing features 14:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I can speak, it doesn't mean I can spell notsoanonanon RandomTime 15:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::First topic... Never saw THAT coming. King Neoterikos 21:09, 5 February 2009 (UTC) About my reversion note I wanted to ask you about your comments http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:72.35.36.148 Here. I saw you wrote that I should lighten up. I honestly did not intend to be rude with my comments there. I wanted to take the time and explain why I reverted so that person wouldn't think I was just reverting for nothing. If my comments were rude I did not intend them to be that way at all. I think that some people that come here do their first edit and bam it is reverted. Then they no longer feel like they should edit here. So my thinking was that if I take the time and explain it maybe they will understand. I also encouraged them to discuss things on the talk page. It may not seem like it but I was attempting to encourage them to continue editing. I hope this doesn't sound rude, that is not my intention. I just wanted to know how you think I could have done it better. Did I sound confrontational or something. It is hard for me to tell how my posts end up coming out, I have been told some sound rude when that was never my intention. Anyway let me know when you get a chance. Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 05:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Nonononono... I meant lighten up because you just seemed so upset that people were shooting you down for voicing your opinion. King Neoterikos 09:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Granted, that was posted after I had read your speech on how you had decided it would be better if you didn't voice your opinion at all (which I disagree with, talk pages are for opinions), so if anything, it was I who sounded rude. King Neoterikos 09:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for letting me know, I appreciate you responding. You can remove all this off your talk page I was just curious because like I said some of my posts come off as rude when I don't mean them to be. I still give my opinions on users pages, but skill opinions I don't want to mess with. It isn't so much because of Auron, as it is my general lack of knowledge. I probably don't know enough to talk about skills, especially now with school and everything. I much prefer doing graphics and things for people and the wiki. Let me know if you ever need anything, and thanks again Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 10:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::: No problem. King Neoterikos 10:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, wow I just saw that I wrote on your user page and not your talk page. WTH, I am sorry about that. Been having some problems with my browser as you can see here. My appologies Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 10:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) And... done. My sig should work. King Neoterikos19pxTalk 10:26, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Son of a... I suck at this. Third time's the charm. King Neoterikos Talk 10:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Much better. KingEnchantments.jpg|19px]Neoterikos 10:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::... King Neoterikos 10:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey bro. I don't think you can use that signature image man. It like has to redirect to your user space man. I think you can do that if like, you reupload it as another image bro. I think that will probably work man. Do you know how to do that bro? Do you need me to try and explain what I mean better man? No distinguishing features 10:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I can use the signature. There is nothing wrong with it. How about you actually look at the signature before you say something even more ridiculous than what you have already posted. King Neoterikos 10:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I did bro, I'm talking about the signature image bro, it doesn't redirect to your user space bro. Read the policy bro. No distinguishing features 10:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps you should take a closer look at the policy. There is nothing wrong with my signature. King Neoterikos 10:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Perhaps you should take a closer look at the policy bro. There is something wrong with your signature man. I've told you what it is like three times now bro. No distinguishing features 10:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC)